The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing spring assemblies used in automotive automatic transmissions, etc. Spring assemblies in which plural springs are arranged on one side of an annular plate in spaced relation are used in automotive automatic transmissions. In conventional production, a projecting part is formed on one side of an annular plate by punching, etc., and one end of a spring is fayed to the projecting part. For example, forms and producing methods are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,782,708, 3,866,287 and 3,891,823. However, complicated processes are required for such spring assemblies because it is difficult to install a spring vertically, and fatigue of the projecting part of the obtained spring assemblies results from use and the danger of damage arises.